I'm Here For You
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Greg, à l'hopital, après son agression de l'épisode Fannysmackin  07X04 , ne manque pas de soutien de la part de ses amis. Et en particulier de l'un d'eux qui s'est particulièrement inquiété.  Nick/Greg, fic' slash.


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient T.T Mais j'ai comme projet d'acheter la série, si si, je vous assure :D

Couple : Nick/Greg, Slash. Ne lisez que si vous aimez ou que ça ne vous dérange pas ^^

Série : Les Experts (CSI)

Spoiler et Situation : C'est la suite "directe" de l'épisode Fannysmackin (Fous Furieux en français), le 4ème de la saison 7 ^^

Explication de l'histoire : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ou oublié l'épisode, j'explique en gros pour que vous compreniez l'histoire ^^ Mais si c'est le cas, je vous conseille vraiment de le regarder, parce que c'est un des meilleurs épisodes des experts je trouve *O*

Donc en fait, dans cet épisode, l'équipe va enquêter sur un groupe de jeunes adolescents qui tabassent des touristes et autres passant dans les ruelles, "pour s'amuser". Et alors qu'il se rend sur une scène de crime en voiture, seul, Greg aperçoit ce fameux groupe en train de s'en prendre à un homme. Il va donc vouloir aller le sauver, mais les conséquences sont qu'il écrase un des agresseurs avec sa voiture, "accidentellement" - les ados s'étaient éloignés à l'approche de la voiture, sauf un qui avait foncé sur le véhicule avec une pierre en main. Greg a donc fait démarrer la voiture par réflexe, et le jeune garçon en est mort - et qu'après, les autres adolescents reviennent, le sortent de la voiture et le tabassent. Heureusement ils finissent par s'enfuir, et c'est comme ça que Greg et l'homme qu'il essayait de sauver sont envoyés à l'hopital, bien amochés mais sains et saufs. L'épisode se termine sur une scène de l'équipe (Catherine, Grissom, Nick, Warrick et Sara) discutant de cette bande d'ados puis décidant de passer une petite visite à Greg à l'hôpital. C'est là que commence donc ma fic ^^

Ouf, résumé fini, je suis pas douée pour ça, j'ai eu du mal à le faire xD

Mot de l'auteur : Merci de lire cette fic et n'oubliez pas les reviews, hein ? *O* X3

**I'm Here For You**

Ils avaient finalement décidé d'aller à l'hôpital tous ensembles, chacun avec sa propre voiture. Ils passèrent par le petit restaurant de plats à emporter, comme l'avait proposé Sara, et prirent de quoi fournir un bon repas à Greg, qui devait désespérer devant la nourriture à laquelle il avait droit là-bas.

Une fois garé sur le parking de l'hôpital, Nick rejoignit ses amis en observant le haut bâtiment, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de celui-ci. A l'intérieur, ils croisèrent des infirmiers et des médecins qui marchaient d'un pas rapide, passant d'une pièce à l'autre. Aucun des CSI n'appréciait les hôpitaux. Froids, inhospitaliers, dégageant des odeurs de médicaments à n'en plus finir, dans une atmosphère de stress, de tension et d'angoisse. Sara portait les sachets du dîner de leur ami blessé et Warrick laissa ses collègues pour aller demander le numéro de sa chambre. Il dépassa un petit garçon qui bondissait sur place en pressant sa mère de s'activer pour qu'ils voient « papy Richy », une jeune femme assise sur une chaise et bavardant avec un homme de son âge lui ressemblant beaucoup et au bras plâtré, et un père qui tapotait la tête de son fils qui lui disait être heureux de quitter l'hôpital après sa crise d'appendicite. Peut-être les hôpitaux étaient-ils désagréable à visiter, mais au moins, lorsque la personne appréciée s'y trouvait pour une raison minime, ils pouvaient aussi être signe de bonheur… Le noir remercia la secrétaire lorsqu'elle lui donna l'étage et le numéro de l'endroit où était Greg, et il retourna près de ses partenaires.

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans le couloir principal, Nick sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de ne pas penser à ce qu'il était arrivé au jeune chimiste, se focalisant sur l'enquête. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé les salauds qui lui avaient fait ça, plus rien n'empêchait l'inquiétude de pointer le bout de son nez avec dureté, lui imposant la réalité des choses, et c'est à peine s'il entendit Grissom parler avec Catherine, ou Warrick rire avec Sara. Il avait l'impression de longer seul ces murs blancs, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans ses peurs.

Ils tournèrent à un carrefour et continuèrent d'avancer. Warrick, qui regardait Sara derrière lui, en attente de sa réplique à sa blague, se cogna alors soudainement à son meilleur ami qui marchait en tête et s'était arrêté.

- Aïe ! Nick, fais gaffe quoi ! T'aurais pu prévenir !

Son partenaire ne lui répondant pas, le noir fronça des sourcils et l'observa d'un air interrogateur. Le CSI fixait, droit et raide comme un piquet, la chambre au bout du couloir, la mâchoire crispée. A travers la fenêtre, on pouvait voir un jeune homme blond couché dans un lit, apparemment endormi, couvert de bandages. Constatant le mal être de son ami, Warrick craignit un moment que Nick ne revive les souvenirs de son propre enlèvement, lorsqu'il s'était lui-même retrouvé à l'hôpital, bouleversé et brisé.

- Nick, ça va ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Le concerné sortit de sa torpeur tandis que les autres les rejoignaient, et il acquiesça rapidement.

- Heu, oui, oui. Allez, on y va ?

Sans attendre de réaction, il avança vers la chambre et posa sa main sur la clinche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues, puis très lentement et en silence, ouvrit la porte et entra en premier.

Greg était effectivement endormi, l'expression paisible. Mais son œil droit était bleu et gonflé, toute sa figure remplie de cicatrices et contusions il avait un pansement au front, un petit à la joue, et un autre autour de sa main et de son bras en écharpe. Nick, le reconnaissant à peine sur le coup, se retint de s'enfuir en courant, certain qu'il devait s'agir d'une illusion. Ses amis pénétrèrent sans bruit dans la pièce, ne remarquant pas son état tétanisé et ses yeux embués, ce qui lui permit de se reprendre, l'estomac noué.

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Murmura Sara en déposant les plats mexicains emballés sur une petite table à côté d'elle.

- On devrait le laisser se reposer, il en a bien besoin… Suggéra Catherine.

Ils observèrent le pauvre scientifique un instant, chacun attristé de son sort et désireux de l'aider, quand Nick déclara.

- Allez-y, je vais rester.

Grissom haussa un sourcil et la brune de l'équipe demanda, se tenant tout près de son supérieur, leurs bras se frôlant.

- Nick ? Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais aussi te reposer…

- Non, ça ira, vous en faites pas. Rentrez je vous dis. Insista-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Warrick détailla son meilleur ami dont le regard étincelait de regrets, de culpabilité, d'inquiétude, de soulagement, de tristesse ? Il n'aurait su dire, mais il crut y déceler quelque chose d'autre également. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant, et de bien plus rare et précieux chez Nick, quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre que son attitude n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec le fait qu'il se rappelait son enlèvement, mais était tout simplement liée à Greg directement. Il se tourna donc vers les trois autres et hocha de la tête.

- Bon, on y va alors… Tu nous tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr… Souffla Nick en s'approchant du lit sans même regarder ses amis, comme s'ils étaient déjà partis.

Warrick esquissa un sourire et voyant que les autres hésitaient, poussa délicatement Sara d'une main posée sur son épaule. Elle voulut parler, mais remarqua Nick tirer un petit fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de Greg. Elle décida alors de suivre son partenaire, imitée par Catherine et Gil qui referma la porte derrière lui, laissant ses deux agents entre eux.

Nick observa pendant longtemps Greg, son regard s'attardant sur chacun de ses coups. Tranquille, les traits détendus, cette scène pleine de contraste avec son état paraissait presque irréelle. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas… Le cœur de Nick lui donna l'impression de se déchirer en deux, et il avala sa salive, refoulant des larmes. Délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller, il posa sa main sur celle du blond. Il avait faillit le perdre… Cette idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait pu ne plus jamais le voir sourire, ne plus jamais entendre son rire, ne plus jamais le taquiner, ne plus jamais faire d'enquêtes avec lui… Même s'il s'en était déjà rendu compte avant, à présent, il voyait à quel point Greg était important pour lui. Mais ça… Pouvait-il seulement le lui dire ? Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres et il caressa tendrement de sa main libre le côté du visage du chimiste, tant qu'il lui était encore possible d'avoir ce genre de geste.

_Greg engage la voiture dans la petite ruelle et se met à klaxonner et faire aller ses phares. Il fixe avec inquiétude les jeunes s'enfuir de la forme recroquevillée au sol. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Il continue de la tabasser, et le CSI d'avancer. Son cœur bat la chamade. Le garçon se retourne enfin vers lui. Le fixe avec des yeux entièrement bleu-ciel qui réfléchissent la lumière, comme les pupilles d'un loup. Il ramasse une pierre et s'approche de sa première victime. _

_Non, non, non, arrête… Comme s'il entendait les pensées de Greg, dont le sang se glace dans les veines, l'agresseur se fige. Il pivote, et se rue vers la voiture avec son arme improvisée à la manière d'un prédateur. La panique tord le ventre du chimiste. Que faire ? Il réagit sans pouvoir penser et avance par réflexe de survie, renverse le « gamin ». _

_Silence… Calme… Noir… Néant… _

_Et soudain, la vitre arrière de sa voiture explose. Le blond sursaute et se retourne, envahi par une peur comme il n'a encore jamais connue. C'est au tour de la vitre de son côté de se briser avec bruit, envoyant des éclats de verres partout. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, deux bras l'agrippent violement aux épaules et le tirent hors de l'auto, par la fenêtre cassée. Greg se débat mais sans résultat. Il est à peine dehors que tous les jeunes l'entourent, criant et ricanant. Il essaie de s'enfuir, mais ils l'encerclent et une pluie de coups s'abat sur lui, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine, dans le visage. Il se plie sous la douleur, les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides. On l'attrape brutalement et après plusieurs coups suivants, il est plaqué contre le mur. Un cri lui échappe, suivit d'autres, lorsqu'on le frappe sans relâche au dos. Il est ensuite jeté au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et tente de ramper, mais les coups de pieds arrivent. Il a l'impression que toutes ses côtes se brisent. Sa tête semble sur le point d'exploser. Ses agresseurs ne lui laissent pas une seule seconde de répit, les attaques se succèdent à une vitesse folle. _

_Il souffre, il a mal, il a peur… Il essaie encore de se relever mais n'arrive même plus à se trainer. Il va mourir ainsi, dans une ruelle sombre, tabassé jusqu'à la mort, seul, dans la nuit… Le sang brouille sa vue et envahi sa bouche. Oui… Il va mourir…_

Greg ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, haletant et en sueur. Il regarda devant lui, l'air effrayé et les mains tremblantes. Puis, il reconnut les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital, il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans cette petite rue noire, et il se détendit. Il s'appuya contre la tête de son lit et souffla un bon coup, retrouvant peu à peu son calme mais son cœur battant toujours la chamade. C'est à cet instant que son regard se posa sur une forme endormie dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de lui. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, genoux contre poitrine, bras entourant les jambes et visage enfoui dans le col d'un sweat à capuche bleu foncé, Greg reconnu aussitôt l'individu. Sa gorge se serra et il détailla avec attention les traits musclés et chaleureux à la fois de Nick Stokes. Le chimiste sourit et hésita sur la réaction à avoir. Puis finalement, il se dit que le CSI avait déjà du assez attendre comme ça et qu'il était plus juste de le « libérer ». Aussi se redressa-t-il encore un peu en grimaçant, se retrouvant assis jambes tendues sur le matelas, et toussota assez fort pour être entendu. Nick se mit aussitôt à bouger. Il remua légèrement puis, gardant les yeux fermés, s'humecta les lèvres. Il se retourna, bailla, et finit enfin par ouvrir les paupières. Revenant à la réalité, il regarda directement vers Greg. Et lorsqu'il le vit en train de le fixer, bien éveillé, il manqua de tomber de son siège. Il sauta en position « normale », ses pieds frappant le sol, et s'écria, le visage s'éclairant comme un paysage touché par les premiers rayons du soleil après un long mois d'hiver.

- Greg !

- Hey, salut vieux. Répondit le concerné avec un sourire déjà charmeur.

Nick se rapprocha sans s'en rendre compte du lit, touchant à peine le fauteuil, et promena son regard sur le corps de son ami.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça peut aller…

L'agent parut se détendre et soupira de soulagement.

- Bon sang, Greg, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

- Désolé, ironisa le blond.

Son ainé l'observa encore pendant plusieurs secondes, puis sourit en murmurant.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Greggo…

Comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire, il tendit un bras vers Greg, dans l'idée de lui serrer l'épaule, lui tirer la joue, lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ou une autre geste affectueux de ce genre. Mais en voyant la main sûre d'elle se lever vers lui, le jeune homme se recroquevilla légèrement par réflexe. Nick se figea, déstabilisé par cette réaction craintive de son ami, et ramena tout de suite son bras musclé vers lui.

- Excuse-moi… Commença-t-il, peiné pour son partenaire.

- Non, non, c'est moi… Renchérit ce dernier avec remord. Je… C'était un réflexe, je… Désolé…

- Arrête, ne t'excuse pas, Greg… T'excuse surtout pas…

Il hésita un moment, puis pour finir, Nick alla serrer la main de Greg posée paume vers le haut sur le lit. Le scientifique le fixa intensément, d'un regard impénétrable. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire éclaire son visage tuméfié.

- Ça me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir, Nicky… Souffla-t-il doucement.

Nick lui rendit son sourire d'une manière tellement douce et chaleureuse que la poitrine de Greg se remplit de fourmillements. Cédant à une impulsion, il entrecroisa alors leurs doigts. Puis en voyant l'air surpris de son ami, il le regretta aussitôt. Son assurance et sa confiance l'avaient trahi et perdu. Il était stupide ou quoi ? Que Nick s'inquiète pour lui ne voulait pas nécessairement signifier quelque chose. Le blond avala sa salive et s'apprêta à retirer sa main, prêt à affronter les questions et la méfiance. Mais à cet instant, le CSI augmenta la pression de leurs doigts, comme s'il avait deviné que Greg allait le lâcher et le retenait avec fermeté et tendresse en même temps. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent sans ciller, un tas de choses passant entre leurs yeux, dans le silence qui les entourait. Ils avaient tous deux traversé des épreuves difficiles, mais à présent, ils semblaient se rendre réellement compte qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire seuls. Parce qu'il y aurait toujours l'un pour se soucier de l'autre et le soutenir. Et cette fois-ci, Greg ne sursauta pas lorsque Nick posa son autre main sur son épaule et la caressa discrètement du pouce.

Si – quand le reste de l'équipe repassa plus tard afin de tenir compagnie à leur chimiste – Grissom, Warrick, Sara ou Catherine s'étonna de voir que Nick était toujours là en train de rire à grands éclats avec le blessé, aucun des quatre CSI ne le montra. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et furent accueillis par deux figures rayonnantes de bonheur. Sur la table, il ne restait des plats mexicains que leurs emballages. Tandis que leur chef se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre le mur et observant ses agents d'un air bienveillant, les deux femmes s'approchèrent de l'hospitalisé et Warrick de son meilleur ami.

- Heu… T'es resté là depuis tantôt ? Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Répliqua Nick comme si avoir passé son temps dans la chambre de l'hôpital de 9h30 à 16h n'avait rien de bizarre.

- Oh non, pour rien… Il va mieux alors ?

Nick jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui bavardait gaiement avec Catherine et Sara, et un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Oui, je crois bien…

- Tant mieux… Toi aussi, t'as l'air d'aller mieux.

Malgré l'air interrogateur de son partenaire, Warrick se contenta de lui donner une tape dans le dos et s'approcha du jeune chimiste pour le saluer avec énergie. A présent il comprenait. Ses deux compagnons avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sentir biens et complets. Et il avait eu raison de penser au matin que les hôpitaux pouvaient aussi être signe de bonheur et espoir… En tout cas, dès qu'ils seraient seuls, le noir se jura d'être le premier à réussir à faire cracher le morceau à Nick. Ce dernier ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement, pas avant de lui avoir avoué qu'il était enfin retombé amoureux…

Voilà, fini ^^ N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur cette fiction, et encore merci de l'avoir lue X3


End file.
